She Who Saved Monsters (Mafiatale)
by FandomSpawn
Summary: Y/N is the teenage leader of the Human mafia. One day, she falls down Mt.Ebott in hopes of freeing the Monster mafia. Along the way, she makes friends and gains the love of a certain smol skelly. (Sans x reader moments) Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Mafiatale belongs to its creator. (WILL GO UNDER MAJOR EDITING)
1. Taken In

"Once in a mafia, you die with it." These were the words of your father. These were the last words he spoke to you before he died. You had lived a sad life. Your mom left after finding out about the mafia. You were 6 years of age at the time. You would always innocently ask your father about your mom's whereabouts. "Where's mommy?" With a heavy heart, your dad answers with a " She's on vacation." You would always wait by the door for her to walk through, but the day never came. A year passes and your dad tells you the truth. "Sweetie. I work with people who are very dangerous. If anything should happen to me, you will be the one to take over, okay?" You nod. At 7 years old, you had the responsibility of a mafia on your shoulders. That was nine years ago. You are Y/n L/n, 16 years old, the leader of the Human mafia.

"Men! I am off to a mission. If anything should happen to me, I appoint second in command your new leader." You had to lie in order to get outside. You weren't going on a mission. You were going to Mount Ebott. Legends say, that under this mountain, lies the Monster mafia and their turf. They had been trapped under there after they lost the fight to the Humans. Your kind trapped the monsters underneath Mount Ebott and you thought it was sickening. "The poor things not having any freedom." you mumble. That's why you came in the first place. To give the monsters their freedom back. You knew the story. You knew the consequences. 'If I fall, I'm never coming back.' That was the legend. If a human falls, it is said that they **_never come back._** With this in mind, you jump down the mountain hole, taking the risk.

* * *

After what felt like forever, your E/C eyes open and widen at the sight before you. Sunlight was shining down from the hole that you jumped through. "I survived?" you whisper to yourself. You guessed the drop was about 6 feet. You had fallen on a patch of golden flowers. "Alright. Time to get up." you say to yourself. You attempted to stand, but your body wouldn't allow it. "Crap. I must've broken both my feet." After a few minutes of debating, you decided, as stupid as it may look, to crawl and find someone who could help you.

You were in deep trouble now. Your HP was down to 1. How? Well, you crawled long enough until you found an entrance of some sort. You tried to crawl over to it, but something, or rather, some _one_ stopped you from doing so. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" He looked helpful. You crawled over to Flowey and sked him for help. "Golly! You look very weak. Don't worry. I'll help you get stronger! Here!" Flowey takes out little white things that you believe are called "friendliness pellets". "Around here, friendliness pellets are used to gain LV. What's LV? Why, LOVE of course!" You thought it was a stupid concept. "Get your LOVE up higher and you'll be as strong as me!" Eager to get back on your feet, you chose to trust Flowey and try to reach as many "friendliness pellets" as you can from the ground. Boy, were you easy to fool. With one touch, the friendliness pellets brought your HP to 1. " **You Idiot!** " Flowey's expression changed from its normal smile to a more sinister looking one. " **In this world, it's kill or be killed. With someone as clueless as you, who wouldn't pass up the opportunity!?**" A bunch of friendliness pellets surrounded your soul while Flowey cried' " **DIE!"** The pellets slowly closed in on your soul. You closed your eyes, getting ready for the impact. 'This is it. This is how I die.' you thought. Suddenly, you heard the sound of a pained cry. You opened your eyes to be met with some type of goat lady. She was wearing an orange top, red skirt, white cardigan and stockings, brown loafers and an orange hat with a flower tucked into the green ribbon to finish off her look. You knew she was part of the Monster mafia. "She probably has a weapon hidden underneath her clothes." you say under your breath. "What a nasty creature, torturing such an innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins." She spoke in a motherly tone that took you by surprise. "Come, my child." Toriel holds out a hand for you. You hesitate for a while before taking her hand. Surprisingly, you could stand. You checked your HP. Full. "How...Why...You...What?!" Toriel chuckled. "I used my magic to nurse you back to full health. Don't worry. I assure you I mean you no harm." you thought it was weird for her to act like this. She was in a mafia. She was suppose to be dangerous. 'Well, I guess I could trust her.' you thought. "So, where are we going now?" you ask. Toriel smiled and took you with her inside the Ruins.


	2. Meeting Skeletons

You had grown fond of Toriel. She was like the mother you never had. She would always fuss about your health. Whenever one of the many creatures of the Ruins came too close, Toriel would always give them a look. Then, they'd go away. She would constantly call you on the ancient cellphone she gave you to ask about even the smallest of things. She guided you through the puzzles which were fairly easy, because the right buttons and levers were labeled. 'I wish I had a mom like Toriel.' you thought. Right now, you were at her home, sitting on a bed with red sheets, holding a plate with a piece of Toriel's homemade butterscotch-cinnamon pie. 'She doesn't deserve to live down here.' you thought. That reminds you of the task at hand. You went into the kitchen, got a bag to put your pie in, and headed downstairs into the area you were forbidden to go into. Toriel must've sensed you doing something wrong and came to bring you back upstairs. After many tries, she tells you to wait for her as she descends the stairs. You decide to follow her. You go downstairs to find Toriel standing in the way, like she was expecting you. She started to talk to you. "If you keep going, you will reach the exit of the Ruins. I plan on destroying it. Be a good child and go back upstairs." Despite her many attempts to convince you to stay, you were determined to keep moving forward. By the time you and Toriel reached the exit, she turns around to face you. "Fine then. If you want to so badly leave, show me." You were taken aback by her tone. "What? But-" Toriel cuts you off as she continues to speak. "Show me you are strong enough to survive." Everything goes black and white. Toriel had started a battle. You tried to spare her like she taught you, but to no avail. "Fight me or run away!" Toriel takes out a pistol and starts to shoot fireballs at you. You dodged them losing 2 HP in the process. ' I knew she owned a weapon.' you thought. Fighting the urge to take out your own gun, you stick to using MERCY until the battle is over. With half of your HP left, Toriel gives in. "So. You are really set on moving forward?" You nod. "I'm sorry, Toriel. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I plan on breaking the barrier so all the monsters are free to roam on the surface!" A soft smile finds its way onto Toriel's face as she starts to tear up. "Thank you, my child." A hug was shared and some tears were spilled. As Toriel makes her way back upstairs, you step forward. 'This is it' you thought. You took a deep breath and walked through the door.

* * *

Once you exited the Ruins, you are slapped across the face by cold wind. You didn't question how it could snow under a mountain as you rubbed your arms in an attempt to keep yourself warm. After a while of walking, you come across a big, bulky stick. You walk pass it casually and continue along the path. Then, you hear a snap and whip your head back in the direction of the stick. It was broken in half. Now you were worried. 'Someone's following me.' you thought. You walked faster, your hand hovering over your hidden gun holster. You finally got to a bridge and was about to cross, when you heard the sound of crunching snow. You froze in place, not daring to move a muscle. You were on Monster mafia turf after all. With one wrong move, you could be killed on the spot. The mysterious person starts to talk to your back. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" You had your gun in hand, ready to shoot whoever it was behind you. "Turn around and-!" Oh, you turned around alright. You turned around and put your gun up to eye level. You were met with a skeleton staring lazily back. You jumped, and dropped your gun in the snow. Before you could pick it up, a blue aura surrounded it, making it float into the skeleton's hand. "You better watch out. Aim this at the wrong person, and you're gonna have a bad time." He didn't seem threatening. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." You hold out your hand and introduce yourself. "I'm Y/N L/N. But just call me Y/N." Sans shakes your hand and a noise is heard after making contact. You give Sans a disgusted look. "Excuse you." Sans just chuckles. He released your hand and points to a whoopee cushion attached to his skeletal palm. "Heh. The ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." You look away, flustered. "Yeah, whatever." you say back. "Aww c'mon. Don't give me the cold shoulder." You tried hard to suppress a giggle, but it escaped your lips. "that was super cheesy, Sans." you comment. "But you're smiling." You fold your arms playfully. "I am and I hate it." Your weakness was always puns. Your dad had told you that it runs in the family. "That's funny. That's what my brother always says when I crack a pun. Oh, speaking of my brother, he and I were suppose'ta be lookin' for humans." At this, you were ready to get your gun back out. "But I'm real lazy when it comes to working so this isn't any different." You released a sigh of relief. "Great to know I have a slacker who won't kill me." you said confidently. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm supposed to meet my bro, Papyrus, just across the bridge. He's a workaholic, so when it comes to finding humans, he won't hesitate to capture them." All the confidence you had inside you in the last 10 seconds was gone. "You had to drop the bad news on me like that." you protest. "Don't worry. I have everything under control. Even if I told Pap I found a human, he won't believe me since I'm lazy." Sans could tell you weren't convinced. "Pap wouldn't hurt a fly. If he does try to hurt you, I'll make sure there's not a scratch on that pretty face of yours." You blushed at Sans' promise. But your thoughts kept screaming, 'You only just met him Y/N! You better not be falling for a guy- er, skeleton this easily!' You stayed quiet for a while, so Sans took this as an opportunity to take your hand and drag you and your preoccupied mind across the bridge. Sans could see his brother in the distance. With a snap of his fingers(?), you come back to your senses. "Quick hide behind that conveniently-shaped pile of snow." You spotted what he was talking about. It looked like you. You give Sans a quick, suspicious glance before you dived behind the pile of snow. You don't know why Sans had asked you to hide, since you were arguing with your thoughts, but then you remembered Sans talking about his brother, Papyrus. And sure enough, another skeleton comes into view. He was taller than Sans by a lot. He had a cigar in one hand. You didn't question how skeletons could smoke, blaming it all on magic. "SANS! OF COURSE I COME BACK AND YOU'RE DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" You kept a mental note on Papyrus' voice level. "I'm on break. So, I decided to make a statue out of snow. See?" Sans proceeds to point at the pile of snow he calls a "statue". The one you were hiding behind. 'Is he ratting me out? Why that little-' Your thoughts were halted when you heard Papyrus' booming voice. "SANS, THAT'S NOT EVEN A HALF-DECENT STATUE! WHAT WILL DAD SAY IF HE SAW YOU SLACKING OFF?" At this, Sans' white pupils had disappeared, leaving black hollowed-in gaps where a pair of eyes should be. "You wouldn't tell him. You wouldn't dare." Seeing Sans like this creeped you out. "WELL OF COURSE I WOULDN'T. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM TOO NICE FOR SUCH CRUEL ACTIONS." Sans' white pinpricks came back. He seemed to have calmed down. "Thanks Pap." With that, Papyrus had continued back the way he came. "Okay Y/N, you can come out now." You come out of hiding. "So, that's Papyrus?" you question. "Yep. Hey could you do me a favor?" You nod in conformation. "Pap has been down lately. Maybe seeing you would lift his spirits. So, could'ya turn yourself in?" You give Sans an incredulous look. "Are you crazy?!" Sans gives you a 'really?' look before saying, "For me?" You faintly blush and grumble out a "Fine". Sans then leaves in the opposite direction.

* * *

You revealed yourself like Sans asked and Papyrus seemed to light up at the sight of you. He regained his cool and announced that he has created difficult puzzles for you to solve. The weren't all that hard. You got confused at one point, but overall the puzzles didn't seem deadly. 'Papyrus doesn't seem dangerous." you thought. You reached the final puzzle. It was a bridge. 'All I have to do is cross it, right?' Wrong. Papyrus pulled a hidden lever which caused different obstacles to appear above and below the bridge. There was also a dog, which confused you. 'Was that supposed to be an obstacle?' You shrugged it off as Papyrus starts to speak. "HUMAN! WHEN I PRESS THIS BUTTON-" Papyrus takes out a small remote with one button on it from out of his breast pocket. "THE PUZZLE WILL ACTIVATE. IF YOU MANAGE TO GET PAST SAFELY, THEN, YOU SEEM WORTHY OF TRYING THE ULTIMATE PUZZLE-FIGHTING ME!" And with that, Papyrus walks of saying' "NYEH HEH HEH." You waited a few seconds to see if the puzzle would malfunction or just stop entirely. It was still working. So, you tried your best to dodge. Sans was watching you and in his eyes, whatever you were doing looked impossible. Once you got to the other end, you collapsed into the snow. "That was harder than I thought." you breathed out. Sans just gave you a surprised look. You stand back up and look at Sans. "Something wrong, Sans?" you ask. Sans looks away, a blue hue presenting itself on his face. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." You smirk. "You know I'm not just some petty damsel-in-distress." Your voice was light and airy. A visible chill goes up Sans' spine. You giggle softly, making his blush darker. You start to walk off in the direction of Papyrus, calling back, "Later, -Like-Me." If you turned around you would've seen Sans practically becoming a blueberry. But instead your mind screamed, 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'


	3. Fighting Papyrus

A/N: The typo in the last chapter is to be ignored. Change what you say if you want to. Just ignore it.

* * *

Your head was still buzzing from the previous events, but your face said otherwise. A smirk graced your features. You were on your way to find Papyrus when you came upon a small town. A banner held a welcoming sign. "Welcome to Snowdin." you read aloud. You strolled through the small town and continued on your way. You reached a particular area where the snow came down more heavily. "What the? I can't see anything!" A blizzard had started and all you could see was white. A tall figure appeared a few feet away from you. Time seemed to have frozen as the figure began speaking. "HUMAN! LET ME EXPRESS SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS." You knew that voice anywhere. 'Papyrus. I have finally found you.' You got into your battle stance as a fight initiated. You had the first turn. Your options popped up.  
[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

You decided to ACT. More choices came up.  
*Check *Flirt *Insult *Talk

You decided to check Papyrus' stats.  
*Papyrus- ATK 8 DEF 2  
Wants to gain the highest rank.

Once your turn is over, Papyrus throws some bones your way. You easily dodge them. It was your turn again. You chose to talk."So Papyrus, you wanna be known all over the Underground?" Papyrus replies with, "YES. AND IN ORDER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" He starts to attack. One of his attacks were blue. 'What does blue mean?' You try jumping over it, but it was too high. You ended up losing 5 HP. The battle music stopped and Papyrus starts speaking. He looks at you confused. "WHY DID YOU RUN INTO THE BLUE ONE? DIDN'T SANS EXPLAIN WHAT THEY MEANT IN BATTLE?" You stood up and brushed off the snow from your pants like you had't just taken damage. "Technically, I tried to jump over it. Was Sans supposed to tell me what they do?" Papyrus looked like he was going to tell you, but decided against it. Instead his eye sockets went from wide to half-lidded. 'He's thinking of something. I know it.' Papyrus, as innocent as he may be, can fight very cleverly. "WELL THEN, THIS HAS MADE MY JOB MUCH EASIER." With that, Papyrus throws many blue bones your way. You still have no clue what they do, so you try to run through them. Big mistake. Every time one phased through you, you lost a fair amount of HP. Now your HP was down to 1. 'Crap' You tried standing up, but fell back down due to having such low HP. "LIKE I SAID, MY JOB WAS MADE EASIER. NOW TO PUT YOU IN THE DOGHOUSE." You started to wonder what the monsters actually thought humans were. 'Doghouse?! I'm not a dog!' you thought angrily. Papyrus held you bridal style and headed back in the direction of Snowdin. That was all you saw before you fell unconscious.


	4. So It's A Date!

You were laid on the floor with a blanket on top in case you ever got cold. While in your unconscious state, you dreamed.

* * *

You stood up from where you were lying. Everywhere you looked, it was pitch black. You were set under a spotlight, and it seemed to follow you whenever you took a step. "Hello? Anyone there?" you asked the black mass. You heard some type of flicking noise, like a light switch being turned on. You spun around to be met with a skeleton. He was taller than Sans and Papyrus. "Who are you?" you ask the strange skeleton. He replies with random noises. "I'm sorry I don't understand." Seeing your confusion, he starts to use his hands. [I am Gaster.] Your sign language understanding was a bit off, but you managed to understand what his name was. "Gaster? Okay. Um...where are-!" You stopped mid-sentence because Gaster seemed to be...melting? You watched in horror as Gaster melted into two black puddles. The two puddles then took the forms of Sans and Papyrus. But they looked a lot more blood thirsty. Sans had a big hole on the side of his skull. He also wielded a big ax. Papyrus had bloody teeth and was a lot taller than the Papyrus you knew. Sans starts to talk. "Don't know who we are? Just wait until the next reset malfunction. For now, just **go to sleep.** " He lunged at you and swung his ax, chopping your head clean off.

* * *

You sat up from your sleeping position with a jolt, flailing your arms around. You felt the back of your hand smack something. A familiar voice had answered with an "Ow! Y/N! What the heck?!" You turned around to see Sans minus all the blood. "Sans?" You grabbed him by the skull and checked for any holes. "Hey Y/N! What are you doing?!" You let go of Sans and release a sigh. "Sorry. I had a dream. I was just checking for any injuries. Is Papyrus doing okay?" Sans nods. "He's back at home." You look at your surroundings. You were currently sitting on a dog bed with a blanket wrapped around yourself. A bowl of dry dog food was laid out for you. Then you remembered what happened before you went out cold. "I'm in the doghouse?" Sans nods again. "Well yeah. But this is technically the garage." Your face had a 'seriously?' look plastered onto it as you told Sans, "So, I'm being treated like something in your possession." Sans looked away, refusing to make eye contact with you. He looked guilty. "Sorry Y/N. If any other monsters find out about you, well..." You give Sans a stern look. "Well, what?" Sans faces you, eye sockets closed. 'How does he do that?' you wonder. "Papy and I are forced to kill you and take your soul to our leader." You were worried, but quickly covered it up with denial. "Psh. Like you guys would do that. Papyrus is too nice to hurt anyone, and you practically flare blue with even the slightest touch from me! Watch." To prove your point, you took out your phone on its camera mode. Then, you touched Sans' hand and snapped a pic of his face. "See?" you said as you shoved your phone into his bony hands. On the screen was a picture of Sans' face, a faint blue dusting his cheekbones. "This doesn't mean anything." You smirk."Yeah...Right...It totally doesn't mean you like me." you say, quietly laughing afterwards. Sans' blush grew darker. Then, he gets an idea. While you were laughing, he grabs you by the face and puts his teeth on your lips. As he pulls away, you realized that was his way of kissing. You go red. Sans gets up and walks towards the door saying,"Get dunked on."

* * *

Here you were, back on the floor of the "doghouse". How? Papyrus had defeated you for the third time in a row. Sans didn't bother to visit you again. ' Well, time to get up and go.' You lift yourself off of the floor and walked out to find and fight Papyrus. Once you find him for the fourth time in a row, you stay quiet for Papyrus to speak. "YOU'RE BACK AGAIN?" You stay silent. "I FINALLY REALIZE THE TRUE REASON WHY. YOU...JUST MISS SEEING MY FACE SO MUCH." You keep quiet. "I'M NOT SURE I CAN FIGHT SOMEONE WHO FEELS THIS WAY." You wonder where he was going with this. "BUT MOSTLY...I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED OF CAPTURING YOU." You smile. You spare Papyrus. "Now what?" you ask. "HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU SOMETHING FOR YOU BEFORE YOU GO?" You take a moment to think about it. "Sure, why not." Papyrus takes you to his house, and hands you his hat and scarf. "PUT THESE ON." Papyrus lowers his voice. "I don't want The other monsters to know you exist." As you put on the accessories, Papyrus opens the door and shouts, " I HAVE ARRIVED WITH MY DATE!" You internally face-palm yourself as you let out a sigh. 'This is gonna be a long day.' you think as you step inside.


	5. Song For A Sea Of Flowers

The house may look small on the outside, but on the inside it looked huge. Especially with all the monsters who were mingling amongst themselves. When you and Papyrus walked inside, some of the monsters looked at you suspiciously, which caused you to pull the hat lower onto your face. The only thing that could be seen was your nose. One of the monsters seemed to be looking at your figure. " 'Ey, Papyrus. This here your girlfriend?" You wanted to sock his face in. Papyrus begun to speak. "NO. BUT WE ARE DA-" You put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't speak of your so-called "date". "I'm not his date. I'm just a friend visiting." You laugh nervously. The monster didn't seem to care about your excuse. He was just staring at your hand. When you noticed this, you take your hand away from Papyrus' mouth. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HUMAN? WEREN'T YOU TAUGHT MANNERS?" At the word "human" a few monsters looked towards you. Their smirks turned into sinister smiles. 'Papyrus! What've you done?!' you thought, panicking. The monsters started to form a circle around you, making it smaller with every step they took towards you. You held up your gun with shaky hands, pointing it at the monsters around you. "S-stay back. I-I have a we-weapon." You silently cursed yourself for stuttering. It only made you sound weak. "She has a soul." one monster said. "We could take it to Asgore." another spoke. "We could be free." a third said. You closed your eyes and put a finger on the trigger, ready to shoot the monster in front of you, until, "That's enough, guys." a familiar voice said. Descending a flight of stairs you hadn't noticed until now, was Sans. Right behind him followed another skeleton. "Gaster." you whisper under your breath. "Hey Y/N." Sans greets with a barely noticeable blush. "Boy, am I glad to see you Sans." you reply back, avoiding eye contact with Gaster. "This is my dad, Gaster. He speaks in wing dings so I translate what he says to the others." Gaster extends a hand for you to shake. As scared as you were, you didn't want to seem impolite, so you shook his hand. Gaster left to go speak to the monsters that tried to attack you, leaving you and Sans alone. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sans asks. You nod in confirmation. "Great. Let's talk in my room." Both of you walk up the stairs and into a messy bedroom. Sans closes the door once you both are inside. "I was talking to Gaster about you." Sans states. "Okay, how is that supposed to help me not get eaten by your mafia?" you ask. "I got him to consider you joining us." You think about this for a while before speaking. "Isn't your 'leader' going to find out about me somehow?" Sans had made sure to think about this when speaking with Gaster. "Don't worry. I told him that if you do join, it'll be a secret among the four of us." There was a long silence until, "SANS, HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO HOG MY DATE?" Papyrus still thinks its a date. You let out a sigh. "You have a date with Papy?" Sans asks you, his smile faltering a little. "No. He's...I have no idea why he keeps calling me his date. Why? Jealous?" you say with a smirk. "No! It's just...whatever." You secretly thought it was cute when Sans was flustered. "SANS!" Seeing as Sans would probably stay mute, you call back, "I'm coming out Papyrus." You turn back to Sans who is now sitting on his messed up mattress. "Well I got to go. See you around?" Sans replies back with, "Yeah sure, whatever." Once you walk out, Sans starts to scream into his pillow.

* * *

Papyrus had made you spaghetti, in which you put in your bag to save for later. He escorts you downstairs to make sure the other monsters wouldn't try to attack again. As you continue on your journey, it started to rain. 'I wish I brought an umbrella' you thought as you were soaking wet. But then again, you didn't really know it could rain under a mountain. Then, you came across a very convenient umbrella holder. You quickly walked up to it and read the sign next to it. "Welcome to Waterfall. Take an umbrella. You're going to need it!" you read aloud. You took an umbrella and continued on your way. While walking, you would always hear little whispers. You found out that they came from the blue, glowing flowers that grew in waterfall. You spoke into one of them and they said the same thing back. You called them Echo flowers. Waterfall had a lot of secret rooms, and you happened to come across one. This particular room had Echo flowers growing everywhere, except the ground you were standing on. Upon closer inspection, the flowers seemed quiet. You decided to take advantage of it. The monsters obviously don't know a lot about humans, so you decided to introduce them to some surface music. After contemplating what song to sing, you chose to do your favorite: The Hanging Tree.

* * *

Sans POV: I was at my Waterfall sentry post when I heard some distant singing. I knew there was a secret room nearby so I went to check it out. When I got there, I found Y/N singing to the Echo flowers. She sounded really pretty. I watched silently in awe.

* * *

You kept repeating the same verses over and over so that the Echo flowers would copy you. Since there were so many flowers, it sounded like a thousand voices singing with you. You sat down to get comfortable as you listened to the pretty melody. Then, you heard the sound of crunching grass as Sans appeared and sat down next to you. You turned to face him and put a finger to your lips to tell him to stay quiet. Sans shrugs and leans over to whisper, "You sound great." Your face flares a pink and Sans chuckles. You stand up again and motion for Sans to follow. When you're both outside, you ask Sans, "How did you find me?!" Sans replies casually. "I was hanging out at my sentry post when I heard singing. I went to investigate and found you." Your blush grew darker from embarrassment. "You should sing more." You pouted and puffed up your cheeks in an attempt to look mad. "Keep telling me to and I might consider the opposite." Sans just chuckles and replies, "You're so cute when you're flustered." You look at him in awe. Did he really mean it? He didn't correct himself. Maybe?

* * *

Sans POV: CrapCrapCrap Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!

* * *

Sans' eye sockets didn't have the white pinpricks you were so used to seeing, his face was a dark blue and he seemed to be...sweating? "Um...Sans? Are you okay?" You snapped your fingers in front of his face to try and bring him back into reality. After a while, he comes back acting like nothing happened in the past few minutes. "Welp. I gotta go back to work. You hungry?" Only now had you noticed how hungry you were. You hadn't eaten since Toriel took you in. "It's okay, Sans. I'll just eat the spaghetti your brother made me." Sans shrugs. "Suit yourself." You wave a goodbye as you continue on your way, unaware of the danger ahead.


	6. NGAHHHHH!

You ate the spaghetti on your way to who knows where. You met a few Shyrens and Woshuas, but the rest of the way was uneventful. That is, until you met Undyne. Let's go back to when it all started.

* * *

You were mindlessly going along, hoping you were going the right way. You came upon some tall grass and started to walk through it casually. While walking, you heard some voices from above.. You decided to stop and listen. "I HAVE COME WITH MY DAILY REPORT, UNDYNE." You knew that voice anywhere. It was Papyrus. He was talking to someone named Undyne. From where you were standing in the grass, you couldn't make out what Undyne looked like. All you could see was a long, red ponytail, so you guessed that Undyne was female. You also couldn't make out what she was saying. You could only guess based on what Papyrus responds with. "UH...REGARDING THE HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT..." He had ratted you out. 'And Sans said I would be kept a secret' you thought angrily. Undyne spoke in quiet words and Papyrus had spoken again. "HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM?" You assumed Undyne asked if he tried attacking you. "Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID!" It surprised you that Papyrus stuttered. "I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY." This part was true. You had fought him three times and lost, which was shameful. "...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM?" You figured that Undyne asked if you were in Papyrus' possession. "W-W-WELL..." Papyrus seemed scared and you were as well. "NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END, I FAILED." It was more like gave up trying, but this wasn't your conversation. "...W-WHAT?" Concern was laced in tone. "YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF?" You gasped but quickly put your hand over your mouth. Whoever this Undyne person was, you never wanted to come face to face with her. "BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE...YOU SEE..." Undyne probably said something to make him shut up because he became silent. "...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP IN ANY WAY I CAN." And with that, Papyrus leaves. You tried to continue walking through the grass as quietly as you could. Bad mistake. She faced the patch of grass you were standing in and seemed to look straight at you. You froze in place, not daring to move. Or breathe for that matter. Undyne had somehow materialized a blue spear and it looked like it was pointed at you. She looked to her left and right as if looking to see if anyone was still around before disappearing into the distance. There was someone in the grass with you. "Yo, did you see Undyne? She was looking right at you! Yo, that's so cool. You're so lucky!" You begged to differ. Undyne was going to kill you and take your soul. You didn't see how that was being lucky. "What's your name, kid?" you ask the small, armless monster. "My parents told me not to give my name to strangers." You chuckle at this and decide to just call him Monster Kid. Monster Kid followed you around Waterfall, hoping to see Undyne again. You did meet Undyne multiple times and somehow managed to escape, courtesy of Monster Kid. Most of the time, the one who took the attacks was him. You felt bad for the little guy. He was taking a lot of damage, but when you tried offering help, he refuses and said that this was Undyne's way of showing affection. You decided to go with it. You once came across Undyne who was about to strike you with her spear, until Monster Kid stepped in and told Undyne that if she wanted to mess with you, she would have to get through him first. Undyne took Monster Kid by the cheek, dragging him back the direction you both came from. You took this time to continue onwards. After a while of walking, you come across an arch that opened to a different area. The arch was just a simple hole in the side of a mountain. You didn't question the mountains. You started to walk towards it, but a voice had sparked your curiosity, causing you to stop. "Seven souls." You had never heard this voice before. "Seven souls and Asgore will become a god." A pause. "Six souls. That's how many we have now." Your eyes trail up to the mountain's peak. A figure stands at the top. The figure turns around to face you, the light revealing half of it's face. "Don't you know what that means, human?" It took a moment for you to process the monster's face. But, when you finally figured it out, you trace it back to Undyne. Her flowing red ponytail gave it away. "Your soul is the last one we need to be free. I'll just kill you and take your soul to Asgore." You didn't like that idea. You tried to take a few steps back to try and run away, but she yelled, "Where are you going?!" and charged at you with one of her spears, initiating a battle.

At the start of the battle, she uses one of her spears to turn your soul green. You tried to move, but you were stuck in place. The box your soul was contained in when fighting had also become noticeably smaller. "En garde!" Undyne proclaims before continuing. "To FIGHT me, you have to learn to face your dangers head on." You had the first move. You chose to ACT. After looking at the sub-choices, you decided to CHECK her stats.  
*Undyne: ATK 50 DEF 20  
*The one who wants your soul

Once your turn is over, Undyne breaks one of her spears in half and gives one half to you. "What do I-?!" Your sentence was cut short. Undyne had started throwing spears at rapid speed. They were all aimed at your soul. 'Oh crap.' you think as the spears get closer and closer until...


	7. Making A Friend (Part 1)

Undyne's spears were coming closer to your soul. Your mind went blank for a moment from panic. 'What am I supposed to do?!' you thought, scared. Then you remember that Undyne gave you half of a spear. Not thinking twice, you stood your ground and put the spear up to defend yourself. You deflected the spears used to attack you and they magically disappear. 'If this is how the fight is going to go, this will be easy.' And it was. You had taken damage once in a while, but you had more than half of your HP by the end of the fight. Or at least, what you thought was the end of the fight. Undyne wasn't done with you yet. She was set on getting your soul to Asgore. You tried to spare her, but it would never work. You were set on leaving the fight with Undyne unharmed, so you tried MERCY for the fifth time. Two sub-choices came up: *Spare *Flee  
You were so busy sparing her, that you hadn't noticed the flee option until now. 'Hope this works.' you thought as you chose flee. It actually worked. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. But, despite what she was wearing, (suit and all), Undyne caught up to you. You didn't want to fight her, so you went and chose Flee right away. It worked again. You ran even faster this time, a burst of energy resonating from within your soul. You were filled with determination.  Undyne had caught up to you for a second time. But before initiating a fight, your phone starts ringing. 'Toriel gets enough service to call me from outside the Ruins?' you thought questioningly. Then you remember that you and Papyrus had swapped numbers. 'Maybe he's calling me. But for what reason?' You stood there thinking about the possible reasons of why Papyrus would call at a time like this. Your thoughts were halted by Undyne rudely yelling at you. "Pick up the phone already!" You looked at her blankly until remembering. "Oh yeah...right." You took your phone outand spoke into it not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" you say, sounding bored. "HELLO HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled from the other end. You had to keep your phone at a safe distance from your ears each time he spoke. You valued your ears and to have them bleed would be unfortunate. "Is there something you need, Papyrus?" you ask politely. "I HAVE NO BUISNESS TO SPEAK OF WITH YOU, BUT MY BROTHER DOES!" Sans had something he wanted to talk to you about. But you don't remember him telling you anything important. After a few shouts of "SANS!" coming from the receiver, a familiar voice starts to speak. "Hey (Y/N). Remember back in Snowdin when I told Gaster 'bout you?" The memory starts to resurface and it occurs to you that Sans did tell you something important: a spot in the Monster mafia. "Yeah, I remember that. Am I in?" you ask quietly, hoping that Undyne wouldn't hear. "You're in. But we agreed to some things." You took a moment to process this thought, thinking about what Sans meant by "we". After a while, you answer back, offended. "Hey! Where's my say in this?!" Sans had also thought about this. "Don't worry. We made sure that our decisions helped you in one way or another." You made grumbling noises before letting out a long "fine". Sans continues. "Okay. Gaster decided that we would give you an outfit to wear that would conceal who you are. This is to keep you hidden from monsters like Undyne. But you don't know who I'm talking about." You nervously laugh to yourself and think, 'You should have given me the costume earlier because I'm not on good terms with Undyne at the moment.' You didn't really catch what Papyrus' decision was, but it had something to do with keeping you safe when inside their house. "What about you? What are you going to do that's helpful to me?" Sans lets out an awkward cough and clears his "throat" as if to ease some of the non-existing tension. "I'm going to, uh, bring you along with me on missions. S-so you're safe and stuff. Yeah. Heh, heh...ugh." Then you hear the sound of bone against bone and imagine Sans face-palming himself. You reply, adding some puns here and there just for the heck of it. "Why do you want me to come with you? I doubt you'll protect me, lazybones. I'll just end up protecting myself." You hear a chuckle at the other end. "Are you letting me tag along because you'll feel bone-ly without me?" You can hear Undyne groaning in the background. "Y/N, stop. You know I'm the Sansational pun master. I will never be defeated." You can hear Papyrus groan. You giggle at Sans' pun. "Well, that's all for now. See you around, Y/N." You say goodbye to Sans and hang up. To stall for time, you pretend to do something on your phone. Undyne lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Hurry up already! I was nice enough to let you take a phone call. Put it away so I can finish what I started." Wanting to take Undyne by surprise, You slowly put your phone away, letting her patience run thin. Once it's secure in your pocket, you start bolting in the direction you were running in earlier. Undyne wasn't as ready as you were, so it took her a little longer to pick up speed. "That's not fair, you punk!" Undyne yells as she runs after you. "It is fair! I get a 5-second head start!" You wished your mind would work faster than your mouth sometimes. Knowing that you probably blew a fuse, you ran even faster. Undyne followed suit.

* * *

After a short while, you reached a bridge. You noticed that Undyne wasn't following you as fast as before. The air got hotter and the water was replaced with lava. When you crossed the bridge, Undyne had taken slow steps before collapsing to the ground before you. You quickly walked up to her and asked if she was alright. "Undyne! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" It was hard to hear Undyne, but you caught on to some words. "Hot...Water...Burning." You looked around to see if there was any water around. You found a conveniently placed water cooler. You quickly walked up to it, filled a cup, and brought it to Undyne. Since Undyne's tongue was already sticking out, you decided to pour the water there. You stood back and watched Undyne twitch. 'I didn't know fish could get seizures' you thought jokingly. After a few seconds, Undyne was back on her feet. She looked at you with the empty cup in hand, then looked all around and simply walked away. "Not even a thanks." you sighed. You went back across the bridge and saw a sentry post. Looking back on your run, you remember seeing Sans sleeping peacefully. Now it was vacant. "Weird. Where does he go off to so quickly?" you question aloud. You walked back to the neon sign you passed when being chased. You read the welcoming aloud. "Welcome to Hotland." You start to think that the person who named these areas was really bad at naming things. With nothing else to do, you call Papyrus. "HELLO HUMAN! IS THERE ANYTHING THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN DO FOR YOU?" You almost forgot to keep your phone at a safe distance. After your ears stopped ringing, you answered. "Hey Papyrus. Are you doing anything? I want to tag along since I have nothing to do." As much as you hated stopping your journey, you needed something better to do than walking around Hotland trying not to die from the heat. "ACTUALLY, I WAS GOING TO MEET UP WITH UNDYNE RIGHT NOW! JUST MEET ME AT SNOWDIN BY MY HOUSE. SEE YOU THEN." You let out a long sigh and started to back track.


	8. Making A Friend (Part 2)

Once you reached Snowdin, Papyrus was waiting outside. When he caught sight of you, he waved his bony arms in the air to let you know where he is. You didn't really need the help though. He was the only one outside. "HUMAN! NOW THAT YOU ARE FINALLY HERE, WE CAN SET OFF TO UNDYNE'S HOUSE!" You still aren't used to his booming voice, but you didn't want to seem rude by covering your ears, so you had to put up with it for the time being.

* * *

After a while of walking, you and Papyrus finally reached Undyne's house. It reminded you of a cartoon pufferfish. You tried to contain your childish giggles as Papyrus looks at you and says, "OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! SANS ASKED ME TO GIVE THIS TO YOU." Papyrus hands you a scarlet outfit. One look at it and you pictured yourself disguised as a fox. Papyrus turns around, allowing you some privacy while you changed. When you were finished, you took a look at yourself. The hat had pointy ears attached to it and when you tied your hair in a ponytail, it looked like a fox's tail. Papyrus turns around and admires your outfit. "I'M GOING TO CALL YOU THE SCARLET FOX!" You giggled at the new nickname as Papyrus knocks on the door. "Hey Papyrus. Ready for your sharp-shooting practice?" Undyne's voice. "YOU BET I AM! I EVEN BROUGHT ALONG A FRIEND!" Papyrus steps back to reveal your cowering form. For a woman, Undyne is pretty intimidating. "Human. We meet again." Papyrus' face lit up. "YOU'VE MET Y/N?! THAT'S GREAT!" As you and Papyrus walk in, Undyne keeps her eyes trained on you. Papyrus and Undyne move to the center of the room to talk as you stand there, watching them. "OH! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO ATTEND TO. SEE YOU LATER, UNDYNE!" With that, Papyrus jumps out of a nearby window. You and Undyne are still standing, staring at each other, looking stupid. "Sit." At Undyne's command, you quickly make your way to the table and sit. "You want anything?" You look around the kitchen until your eyes land on the tea. You were about to get up and make it yourself, until you heard a clicking noise. You look at Undyne who now has a revolver aimed at you. You freeze in place. "Don't get up." She throws the gun at you. "Just point to what you want." You pick the revolver up with shaky hands and aim at the tea. As Undyne makes you your tea, you think of a way to befriend her. She seemed like the type to take a challenge seriously. So, when she takes a seat across from you, you bring the challenge up. "Hey Undyne. I bet you can't become my friend before Papyrus comes back." Undyne tests your words. "Is that a challenge? Bring it on punk!" You smile. 'Operation Make-A-Friend is a go' you think to yourself. Undyne's expression went from one of excitement to one of realization. "Papyrus' cooking lesson...He was supposed to have it now!" Your immediate thought was, 'Papyrus takes cooking lessons with Undyne?' You await for a solution to the current "problem". "Which means...You're going to have to do it for him!" You didn't expect that. "Well okay then. Let's do it!" You wanted to sound strong to cover up your cowardice from earlier. But Undyne took it as energetic enthusiasm. "That's the spirit!" This was your first time cooking with a monster. What could go wrong?

* * *

Everything went wrong. Tomatoes were splattered onto her checker patterned wall, one of the pots was bent in multiple places, and the house caught fire after turning the burner up too high. The meal being made: spaghetti. Undyne didn't seem alarmed about the fact that her house was on fire. 'I didn't know cooking spaghetti could be so destructive.' you thought. "So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" She was trying to be nice to you...and faking it. "Oh, who am I kidding. I can't force you to be my friend." Undyne then had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, if I can't be friends with you...That means I can hurt you without feeling guilty!" You were shocked. You were sure that your best friend challenge would work. "But Undyne, I don't want to fight you!" She didn't seem to listen to you as she continued. "One more fight! All out on both sides! It's the only way I can regain my lost pride!" You thought about it. If this was to help Undyne, it couldn't be bad, right? "Okay then." The world turns black and white as the battle starts. You chose to ACT. There was an option labeled Fake Attack. You chose it and punched Undyne lightly. Then, everything in your vision turns white. You start to panic. 'Did I kill her?!' Then, everything goes back to normal, revealing Undyne with a red number 1 above her. She was only dealt one damage. You released a sigh of relief. "Huh. You just can't hurt me, can you? Even when you attack at full force, you can't muster the ability to hurt me." You nod to confirm her words. "Know what? I don't wanna hurt you either. At first, I hated the way you acted all buddy-buddy. But, the way you hit me right now, reminds me of someone I used to train with." You thought it was probably Papyrus. "Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart!" You didn't like the fact that Undyne called you a wimpy loser, but if this is what it takes to befriend her, so be it. She continues to speak about how you and their leader, Asgore, are destined to fight. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get out of this flaming house!" You both run outside before the flames engulfed the whole house. You both stand outside, watching Undyne's house go up in flames. "We have to hang out again sometime! But, uh, somewhere else I guess." You nod to agree. "In the mean time, I'll go and hang with Papyrus. So if you need anything from me, just give Papyrus a ring." She then runs off in the direction of Snowdin, leaving you alone with her burning house. 'Well, I got one thing done. Time to continue my mission.'


	9. Short Meet-N-Greets

You decided to stay in your disguise, since it was much lighter than the clothes you were wearing before. You continued from where you left off in Hotland, soon finding a laboratory. 'Why would there be lab in a place like this?' you wondered. Curious, you stepped inside. It was dark, and the only light was coming from a giant screen. The screen followed your every move as if the person that lived here was watching you. 'That's not disturbing.' you thought sarcastically. You stayed close to the wall in hopes of finding a light switch. After a while, you found one next to a metal door. You reached out for it, when the door opened. Whoever walked out flipped the switch. You came face to face with a dinosaur-like monster. When she faced you, she became nervous. "O-oh! I-I di-didn't expect you t-to b-be here!" She then goes on worrying about how the place isn't ready, she hasn't showered and so forth. Then, she takes a deep breath, turns around and properly introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Alphys. I'm the spy. When I get bored, I invent things. B-but please don't t-tell my b-boss!" That explains the giant stalker screen. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." The small dinosaur smiled back, and silence fills the room afterwards. You took this time to look at what Alphys was wearing. She wore clothes that made her look like some old-timey detective. If she didn't tell you she was the spy of the mafia, you would've thought she was cosplaying as Sherlock Holmes. As this came to mind, you made a skeleton-related pun to go with it. 'Woah. Sans is rubbing off on me.' You decided to shrug it off for now. "O-oh! S-speaking of m-making things, I-I made a h-human e-eradication device a w-while ago a-and I thought it w-would be a g-great idea to install it into this robot I a-also built." You didn't like the sound of a human eradication device and the fact that it's inside a robot made it worse. "O-of course, I-I made it before I knew you w-were n-nice and e-everything. So, now M-Mettaton is a human killing machine. Heheheheh...please don't hurt me!" You guessed that the robot's name was Mettaton. Alphys seemed too nervous to talk after the whole "human-killing robot" revelation, so to be nice, you stayed quiet. A few minutes pass and you can hear faint noises. It looked like they were coming from the...wall? The longer you waited, the louder the metallic noise became. Alphys looked oddly calm throughout the whole situation, like she knows what's going to happen. 'Then again, she is the spy.' you think. The wall to your left is then blasted open, little bits of metal flying everywhere. Then, the room went dark again. "Oh, yes! Welcome, beauties!" The voice sounded robotic, so you guessed it was Mettaton. A spotlight came from nowhere and illuminated a metal figure on a wheel with two arms, one holding a walkie-talkie. This was Mettaton. He didn't seem all that menacing. "Welcome...to today's live broadcast!" You didn't see why he needed to announce it that way. He was only talking to you and Alphys. (Little did you know, a camera crew was somewhere in the lab, filming it all.) At that point, Alphys was frantically waving her arms trying to signal Mettaton to stop. But he wouldn't listen. Something blue shone next to you, and Sans appeared. "Sans!" you whispered excitedly. "Missed me?" he asked flirtatiously, winking. Since it was dark, he couldn't see you blush. "Let's get out of here. Hold my hand." You take Sans' hand (which caused your blush to become darker), and held on tightly. A tingling sensation came over your body as Mettaton's voice fades. "You can open your eyes now, Y/N." Your facial expression turned into one of confusion. You were just in Hotland and within seconds, somehow ended up in Snowdin. "How did we...?" you ask Sans. "I use shortcuts." he simply states. A gust of cold wind passes by making you shiver. You were still wearing the outfit Papyrus gave to you, which was pretty thin. "You cold?" Sans asks. You nod. Sans takes off his jacket and drapes it over you, leaving him in his dress shirt and tie. "Aren't you going to get cold?" You realize that was a stupid question. He is a skeleton after all. "Nah. After all, the wind goes right through me." You laughed. It was so bad that it was good. Sans blushed a deep blue color. "Oh, cool. You're wearing the outfit I made you." Your face is practically burning. Sans chuckles at this. "Come on. Let's go to Grillby's. My treat." As Sans walks ahead, you kept mumbling, "Sans made this for me?!"

A/N: This was supposed to be the 9th chapter but I forgot to put it in. Oops! Well, here you go!


	10. A Leader's Welcoming

Grillby's was the local bar and food joint in Snowdin. When you and Sans walked through the door, some of the monsters looked at you suspiciously. You wondered why the monsters weren't attacking you. It was probably because Sans was with you. Sans led you to the bar and sat down. You sat right next to him. Once you took a seat, a noise erupted from under you. You had a face on that said, "I expected as much." You stood back up to find that a whoopee cushion had been placed on the stool. You looked over to Sans, who was trying to hold in his laughter. "Watch where you sit. Weirdos like to put whoopee cushions on the seats." You gave him an angry look before sitting down again. "Aw, c'mon. You can't stay mad at me and my jokes forever. You know you like it when I pull pranks on you." His last statement had you blushing. Thoughts were going through your head about what kind of pranks he would pull in the future. "Okay, so what if I like you?" You caught your drift and Sans started to blush. Out of embarrassment, you lowered your head into your arms, leaning on the countertop. The rest of the time at Grillby's was quiet between the both of you. 'That was a waste of time. At least I got to eat.' you thought as Sans escorted you out. "So, where to next?" you ask Sans. "Do you?" You look at Sans, confused. "I'll ask again." He takes you by surprise and pins you up against a wall. "Do you like me?" You hit your head which in turn, caused you to close your eyes in pain. When you open them, you are met with Sans' face centimeters away from yours. You blush as you answer Sans. "W-why d-does it m-matter?" You silently curse yourself for stuttering. "Knew it." Sans puts a skeletal finger on your lips and says, "This relationship is our little secret." He holds out his hand for you. You held on as the both of you teleport to a new area. That's when you decided to speak again. "What relationship? I never asked you to be my boyfriend!" Sans smiles smugly and says, "Okay then. I'll ask you. Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?" You were in shock. How could he ask you so easily? If you had to ask, you would be a mess. You broke your eye contact with Sans and blushed hard as you answered. "F-fine then, I guess." For the rest of your journey, Sans followed you around, protecting you from any monster who came into contact. You knew you weren't in Hotland anymore. So, when you reached a colorless version of Toriel's home, you asked Sans where you were. "We're at New Home. Our leader isn't good at naming things, so this is what he came up with." As you and Sans explored New Home, you came upon two gift boxes. The first one you opened, had a knife with swirled patterns engraved into the blade. You decided to leave it in the box. The second box had a heart-shaped locket. It looked like it could be opened. You opened it to find two pictures. "Hey, Sans! Check this out!" you called. Sans takes a look at the pictures and explains who the people in them were. "Those were the leader's son and adopted daughter, Asriel and Chara." (Chara is a girl in this story. Deal with it.) "They were only kids at the time. Asriel was going to become the next leader and Chara would become his second-in-command. One day, Chara died of an illness. Asriel wanted to bury Chara's body on the surface, since that's where her real home was. The humans saw him and beat him violently. HE was becoming weak, so he picked up his sister's body and returned to the Underground. When the leader and his wife saw their kids in unstable condition, they rushed over to help heal them. But they were too late. So, they buried Chara's body under a bed of golden flowers and Asriel's body seemed to disappear." You landed on my grave. It gave you shivers just thinking about it. You and Sans exit New Home and keep walking until you reach a long hallway. "Where are we now, Sans?" you ask. Sans didn't answer back. He didn't even look at you. "Uh, Sans?" Sans' pupils were gone and he looked...nervous. "Crap." was all he said. You looked straight ahead for your answer. Sure enough, there he was. The leader, Asgore.

A/N: I like the "Chara is the narrator" headcanon, so that's why I said "You landed on my grave" instead of saying "You landed on her grave". Also I'll be on vacation, so don't expect a new chapter in the next few days. Thanks for reading!


	11. The Final Battle?

Asgore's face didn't hold any emotion whatsoever as he observes the scene before him. "S-sir! I can explain!" Asgore lifts a hand and Sans goes silent. "There is no explanation needed. I would like to thank you Sans. Without your help, I wouldn't be able to attain the final soul." You give Sans a betrayed look. Was he actually helping Asgore secretly? And to think you trusted him. "N-no! It's not like that! I wasn't bringing her to you. I came to help her break the barrier." Asgore gives Sans a firm expression. "I see. You decide to betray your friends, your family and all of monster kind instead of handing over the last soul. For this, you shall be punished." Asgore takes out a pistol and aims it at Sans' head. "No!" you shout. You jump in front of Sans as Asgore pulls the trigger. Your soul shatters as you lay motionless on the floor in front of Sans. "NO!" Sans holds your body in his arms, tears spilling from his eye sockets. "No. I never asked for this! **How could you?!** " Sans yells, getting upset. Asgore watches Sans break down, expressionless.

* * *

Wherever you were, it was dark. 'Where am I?' you wonder. "We're inside your soul." a voice answers. "Who's there? Show yourself!" A figure appears out of the darkness. You've seen her before. "Chara." you say breathlessly. I nod in confirmation. "How are you here?" you ask. "I have been following you and Sans around in spirit. Like a ghost, if you will." I respond. "Aren't I dead?" you say. "No. With the amount of determination you have, your soul should repair itself." Sure enough, you felt yourself slipping back into consciousness. "Until we meet again, Y/N." With that, you return back to life.

* * *

Your face felt wet. You opened your eyes to find Sans crying. "Why are you crying, Sans? You're supposed to be humerous, not sappy." He chuckles at your pun and pulls you into a tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again." he says, placing his forehead (?) on yours. "I know, I'm sorry." you say, wiping away his tears. Asgore has his back turned to the both of you. You want to know why, but refrained from asking. "Well then. If you are ready, meet me at the barrier." Asgore then walks away. You stand up, ready to face Asgore, when Sans stops you. "Let me come with you." he says. "No, it's too dangerous for you. Just stay here and wait for me to come back." you reply. "What if you don't come back?" Sans questions doubtfully. "Don't worry. I always will." you say, winking. Before you leave, Sans grabs you by the face and gives you a quick kiss. "You promise?" he asks. "I promise." you say.

* * *

At the barrier, Asgore explains the hard work it took to obtain the six souls. "I do hope you make it easy for me." Asgore says before the fight starts. As everything goes black and white, Asgore suddenly apologizes. "I am sorry for the pain I've caused. Forgive me for this, human." Then, he takes out his pistol and shoots your MERCY button. You start to strategize the fight. 'If I can't MERCY him, I'll just use ACT. If that doesn't work, I'll have to use FIGHT'

* * *

The fight was finally over. Asgore's HP was down to 1. "Human, it was nice meeting you. Finish m-!" Out of nowhere, a fireball shoots Asgore out of the way. Toriel steps in. "Mom?" you say, surprised. "What a miserable, horrifying creature, torturing such an innocent child. Do not worry, dear one. I have not left you. I followed you along on your journey." You wanted to jump out and hug her, but stopped yourself from doing so. "Tori? You came back?" Asgore now looks like a love sick puppy. "Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr. You are still not forgiven for the things you have done in the past." One by one, all the friends you've made come together and a big reunion starts. But it didn't last long. Suddenly, something long and green, a vine perhaps, takes hold of your friends. Flowey pops up from the ground. You wanted to rip him out of the ground so badly, but all you can do is grit your teeth. "Howdy! Missed me? While you guys were having your little pow-wow, I took the human souls! All I need now is yours before I become a GOD!" Flowey proceeds to hit your soul with his "friendliness pellets" until you are down to 1 HP. He encircles your soul with the pellets and they slowly close in until... they disappear. Toriel seems to have blocked his attack and heal you a bit. Flowey tries again but is stopped by Papyrus and Undyne. Soon, all the monsters you've encountered come to your aid. You are back to full HP in seconds. "I've had enough!" Flowey shouts as he takes the souls of the monsters around him. Everything goes white and a figure appears. As you look around, you and the mysterious person are the only ones there. Everyone else is gone. "Um...hello?" you call out. The person starts to speak. "Finally. I was so tired of being a flower." The voice was deep but child-like. "Y/N, are you there?" You wondered how he knew your name. As he turns around to face you, your eyes widen as you figure out who he is. "It's me, your best friend..." A flash of white blinds you for a moment before revealing a newly transformed Asriel. "ASRIEL DREEMURR!" Everything goes black and white as music starts to play in the background. 'This is the end.'

A/N: And I'm back! Thank you for being patient with me. Also, I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT TO 10 FAVORITES! You guys really are great support. Anyways, the story, as you can see, is about to end, but worry not! I plan on making a sequel! So, wait a little and the first chapter should be out when this story is finished!


	12. Finally Free

The battle against Asriel Dreemurr has begun. His attacks are difficult, but have weak spots. You dodge them with ease. You may have died a few times, but with the determination in your soul, you rise up again. You try talking to Asriel to try and reason with him. "Asriel. I don't want to fight you. I just want to free everyone. Where is everyone? What did you do to them?" Asriel gives you a look before continuing. "Your friends' memories. I'll bring them all back to zero." He avoided your question, but sparked another one. "What do you mean 'bring their memories back to zero'?" Asriel chuckles and says, "Don't you get it, Y/N? I'm going to reset this timeline. I can start over again. As long as I'm like this, I can recreate timelines over and over until we're stuck in an endless loop." You wondered if Asriel was joking. 'Reset?' As if you were in a video game. You dodged some more of Asriel's attacks before speaking again. "Why would you 'reset' this timeline? I'm going to get everyone a happy ending. Don't you want that?" Asriel looks irritated. "I don't want your happy ending." You give him a confused look, making his anger rise. "Of course you don't understand! You don't know what loss feels like!" Now you understood. He wanted to reset so that he could be with Chara again. You start to tear up. "No." Your voice quivers. "You don't know what loss feels like." Asriel looks shocked. You look at him, tears spilling onto your face like small waterfalls. You raise your voice. **"Chara isn't dead! She's still here! At least you have parents! I lost my mom and dad when I was younger! I've been living with my mafia ever since I was 8! I didn't have anyone to call my parents, so you don't know ANYTHING!"** You start to break down. Asriel goes quiet, but gets angry again. "Liar! You don't know anything about Chara!" Asriel throws his attacks at you, violently out of anger. You stay put, letting Asriel hit you. Your soul shatters, but fixes itself. "Why won't you die?!" You close your eyes and speak in the most anger-filled tone, "Why don't you talk to her yourself? I've got friends to save." Your ACT button turned into a SAVE button. You selected it and got to work, saving Undyne first. Meanwhile, Asriel calls out to Chara. "Chara? Are you really there? I just want to talk to you again." I make myself visible. "Hello, Asriel." I announce. "What? But...How?" I chuckle and explain. "Y/N woke me up with her determination. You shouldn't be so hard on her, Asriel." Asriel starts to cry. "I-I'm sorry! I thought she was lying to me to make me feel bad." I shake my head. "You always take things seriously, crybaby." Asriel looks offended. "Hey! I'm not a crybaby!" I smile softly. "Then wipe those tears from your eyes. Until we meet again, little brother." I get ready to turn back into a spirit. Y/N is almost done with her saving. "I'll miss you, Chara." Asriel says. "Don't worry, Azzy. We'll meet again someday." I wink. "On the surface." With that, I turn back just in time for Y/N to save Asriel.

* * *

'Okay. One more. Asriel.' You press the SAVE button and select Asriel's name. "Y/N. I spoke to Chara. I now understand what I am doing is wrong. I'm just so afraid. I'm all alone and...without Chara...there's no one there for me." You give Asriel a patient smile. "I understand Asriel. I've been by myself for a long time. But, instead of crying about it, I held my head up high and moved forward. I can help you do that too." A flash of white, and Asriel turns back to normal. He seems to be holding in tears. you walk up to him. "Asriel?" you whisper. Asriel wraps his arms around you and sobs into your shoulder. "I'm s-sorry! I t-took aw-away the people you c-cared about." You hug him back. "Stop crying, or you're going to make me cry." you say. Asriel pulls away from the hug, wipes his tears, and puts on a serious face. "Don't worry. I'm going to set everything right." Asriel gets lifted into the air. "By setting everyone free!" Asriel lifts his arms and all the souls are let loose. You shield your eyes. Everything goes white.

*The barrier was destroyed.


	13. Bring It In, Guys!

Your friends had gone back to their homes to get ready to move to the surface. In fact, all the monsters seemed to be doing this. They were all buzzing with excitement. You decided to go back to my grave and remember the time you fell down to free monster kind. When you got there, you found Asriel. "Asriel, don't you want to pack your things and move to the surface?" He looks at you sadly and says, "Can't. I don't have a soul. In a few moments, I'll turn back into Flowey. So, I've decided, in the few moments that I'm still Asriel, I'll take care of this flowers." You frown. You wanted Asriel to stay and enjoy being on the surface. Then, you got an idea. "Asriel, come with me. Quick!" You grabbed him by the hand and ran towards the lab.

* * *

Alphys was, luckily still packing when you and Asriel arrived. You were out of breath, but tried to explain what you needed. "Alphys...Asriel...soul...make...please?" you said, panting. Alphys put a finger on her chin and elaborated what you had asked. "S-so, you want me t-to make a-an artificial s-soul for A-Asriel?" You nodded. "O-okay. I can t-try." So, she got to work. She asked you and Asriel to wait in her office as she made the soul. So you waited. And waited. Every now and then you would offer your soul to Asriel. But he would always refuse. Finally, Alphys was finished. "All we need to do now, I-is put the soul into Asriel's b-body. H-hopefully it works." Alphys hands Asriel the soul and he absorbs it. "Do you feel any different?" you ask him. "I...I have a soul now." You nod, smiling. "It feels great!" Asriel says, wrapping you in a hug. "Thank you, Alphys!" Asriel hugs Alphys and holds his arm out for you. "Ready to go, Y/N?" You hold on to Asriel's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Sunsets. You always watched the sun set when the mafia said you were old enough to go out in the open by yourself. But you never had someone to watch them with. Until now. Here you were. Monster friends by your side, enjoying a sunset. It still didn't feel right, though. You know who's missing but decided to deal with the issue later. "Guys." The monsters look at you. "I'm glad I fell. I got to free you guys, and look at us now. Finally back from being underground." Toriel smiles. "I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you, my child." Everyone nods. "Well, you're welcome!" A moment of silence until Asgore speaks up. "What will the humans say when they find out we are here?" You tap your chin in thought. "To make sure none of the other humans in my mafia hurt you, I'll be the new leader of both gangs." Everyone seems to agree with you. Afterwards, your friends, one by one, leave to get ready until Toriel and Asriel are left. Toriel sighs and looks at you. "Is something wrong, Toriel?' you ask. She looks back at the sunset. "A question has been bugging me and I've been meaning to ask you when the time is right." You stay silent. "Do you wish to stay with me?" You didn't take a second to think twice before you yelled out, "Of course I want to stay!" Toriel starts to tear up out of happiness. "Ok then! Meet me with the others when you are done, my child." Now, you and Asriel are alone. "Why are you still here, Y/N?" Asriel asks. "I think I have a way of bringing Chara back." Asriel looks surprised. "How?" You smile. "See for yourself." You call for me. I make myself visible. "I told you we would meet again, Azzy! It's even on the surface like I said!" Asriel smiles. "So, do you need anything?" I ask. "Actually, I have something I want to give to you." I start wondering. "Oh? What is it?" You pull out half of a soul. It's a bright red color. My mouth was wide open. "How is that possible?" Asriel seemed to be asking the same question. "I honestly don't know. But I want you to have it." I take the soul and absorb it. As soon as I become solid again, I hug you. "Thank you! Mom will be so happy to see me again! Thank you!" I am alive. I am whole. Y/N, had raised me from the dead.

* * *

You meet up with everyone, Asriel hiding me from everybody. Sans didn't seem too happy. "You two were up there for an awfully long time." Sans gets up to Asriel. "You weren't flirting with my girlfriend, were you?" he asks, eye glowing blue. "N-no, sir!" Asriel squeaks. "Good boy." Sans says, grabbing your hand and interlacing his fingers (?) into yours. "Someone's protective." Undyne whispers to Alphys, who giggles. "Mom." you say looking at Toriel. "Asriel and I have a surprise for you" Toriel looks thoroughly interested. "Oh?" You give Asriel a signal as he steps back to reveal me. "Hello, mother." I say. I didn't get the chance to react when Toriel hugs me tightly. "My child. Chara. I have missed you so much." She was hugging me a little too tight. "Mom...Can't...Breath!" She lets go. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see your beautiful face again." I smile. "It's great to be back." Everyone cheers.


	14. Epiloge

It's officially a year since you freed the monsters. After making a truce with the monsters, the humans in your mafia agreed to keep the monsters unharmed. There were occasional fights that ended in you having to pay for something, but everything was fine. That was, until your newly formed mafia got out of hand with their missions. That's when you decided to disband the mafia altogether. The monsters were fine with it, but your men weren't. They started to argue with you. Sans steps in after a while breaking it up, saying "It was for the best". Most of your men had gotten jobs elsewhere, leaving you with the monsters helpless. Most of the monsters went their separate ways and your group of friends were all the family you had left. So, you took a trip to the outskirts of town and built a house. Everyone moved in swiftly. You had to be gone the whole night because of your job. You were an entertainer at a bar. No, you weren't one of those dancers with skimpy outfits. You were actually the singer. You were paid based on how loud the audience applauded. So, you can technically say you're rich. You wondered what resetting would be like, but would never do it. Someone from the Human mafia decided to stay, though. Your second-in-command, Frisk, said they wouldn't be able to survive on their own even though they're the same age as you. I have grown on Frisk. Frisk has grown on me. I think I like them. "What was that, Chara?" Frisk asks. "Why do you talk like that?" They press on. "I'm the narrator. I have to talk like this." Something crumbles in the background. "SANS! THE FOURTH WALL OF MY MODEL HOUSE BROKE!" I chuckle. "What's so funny?" Frisk questions. "Oh nothing." I say, giggling.

Elsewhere...

They think they can just get rid of me? I am a GOD! They can't stop me. Let's see how Y/N gets her happy ending in a universe like Horrortale.

[Reset]

To be continued...


End file.
